Maestro de los Asesinos
by T. Mikk 90
Summary: Historia del Maestro Asesino del Desierto Al' Rashid, pasado, en el torneo y final
1. Prologo

Que onda, bueno ya se que ando ocupado con el de Sheik tambien jajaja asi que si lectores(as) del otro fic leen este, tambien estoy trabajando en el para que no digan que ya lo abandonde, bueno este fic sera de un juego que a mi gusto es bueno y uno de losmejores que salio para el 64 con una buena historia y estara enfocado a uno de los villanos principales, ahi les dejo el prologo del juego para que lo conozcan y bueno desenme suerte, en este y en el otro.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Prologo._

_1300 d.C._

_Durante siglos una impenetrable oscuridad ha cubierto a Europa, Arabia y Asia, con incontables victimas han sucumbido al hambre voraz de las desenfrenadas guerras. En Asia, la despiadada Horda Dorada de Khan emprende una guerra de terror en las orillas de Japón y Asia. En Arabia, el legendario Gremio de los Asesinos busca una forma de llegar al poder, derribando a Sultanes y Reyes._

_Europa, una vez una ojeada prometedora de potencial humano, se ha convertido en un pozo de desesperacion bajo regla despótica de un puñado de señores feudales._

_Varios reinos han sido devastados, pero algunos otros se han vuelto mas poderosos. Estos reinos abarcan a el Convenio de los Siete - Lideres que se aliaron con Asmodeous, un practicante de las artes oscuras quien guarda el Legendario Mazo de Tanis. El Mazo se imbuye con energía necropotica, ofreciendo a los portadores una tormentosa promesa de vida eterna y energia inimaginable._

_Pero tanto poder tiene un precio terrible: Asmodeous debe alimentarse de desesperacion, enfermedad y pobreza. En otras palabras, Asmodeous concede a los Siete la energia que necesitan y anhelan. A cambio, estos amplian sus reinos con batallas sangrientas y atormentando a sus plebeyos._

_Pero Europa ya no puede mantener el apepito voraz de Asmodeous. El ahora alcanza al Este en el Oriente, para encontrar a nuevos señores que anhelen recibir sus oscuros dones._

_Pero hay una rebelión. Cada uno de los Site, adicto a la energia corrupta del Mazo, envian a sus mejores guerreros a matar a Asmodeous y robar su poder._

_Lideres del Este sienten la maldad de Asmodeous y se esfuerzan por destruirlo antes de que sea tarde. Herederos de reinos vencidos buscan venganza en Asmodeous y aquellos que portan su poder._

_**Al' Rashid**: el Maestro Asesino del Desierto, enviado por uno de los 7 a traer el Mazo de Tanis._

_**Lord Deimos:** Miembro del convenio de los 7, quien busca ursurpar poder para expandir su reino._

_**Sir Dregan:** Un Zombie que peleo en las Cruzadas y miembro de los Siete, le da la espalda a Asmodeous para buscar el paradero de su alma perdida_

_**El Verdugo:** un torturador que busca el poder supremo para si, y una nueva arma con la cual infligir dolor._

_**Ichiro Tsunami:** Un Samurai quien se corrompio en su busqueda de poder, quiere tomar el trono de su padre y destruir a su hermano Takeshi._

_**Koyasha**: una kunoichi que busca destruir a Asmodeous y probar sus habilidades como maestra del arte del ninjitsu._

_**Mordos Kull:** un legendario mercenario quien paso su orfanada juventud pensando en como vengarse de los Siete por matar a su familia._

_**Namira:** la princesa perdida de Tulwara convertida en una vengativa chica Harem, ha dominado el mortar arte del alfanje (término que proviene del árabe hispánico al-janyar y designa una espada de hoja ancha y curva)._

_**Ragnar Bloodaxe:** principe de Torsgard, su villa fue destruida por el hambriento de poder Deimos. Busca venganza y espera que el mazo devuelva la vida a su tierra._

_**Takeshi Tsunami:** un noble samurai e hijo del emperador de Japó le ha confiado evitar que la energía oscura de los 7 se expanda a Japón._

_**Taria del Castillo:** una malvada hechicera, hija de uno de los Siete. Aspira a convertirse en demonio y conquistar el mundo._

_**Xiao Long:** Desheredado y dejado ciego por su propio padre, Khan - uno de los Siete, fue criado por monjes y le fue enseñado el Sentido Espiritual. Busca destruir al mal en todas sus formas, empezando por el Mazo._

_Ellos son los combatientes más feroces de la Tierra y todos tienen algo en comun: deben poseer el Mazo._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si si, ya se que es el intro del juego pero es algo a empezar, en el siguiente ya empezara la historia del Asesino del Desierto Al Rashid, tampoco puse a todos los personajes, porque son irrelevantes y algunos no van en busca del Mazo como Pojo!, Gar, Hell Knight, Grendal y Asmodeous.

bueno me esforzare mucho porque les guste.

**Jesús Villarreal**


	2. Cap 1 El Principe

Bueno empezemos ya la historia de este personaje, frio y cruel jajaja, (suspiro) aqui vamos.

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: El Principe_**

_Gran Desierto, Arabia_

_En lo mas profundo del Desierto del Viento, conocido como Gran Desierto, yace la guarida de uno de los mas grandes grupos de asesinos de la epoca, un grupo legendario capaz de crear los mas potentes venenos, maestros en el arte del alfanje, y con la suficiente destreza de matar a una persona a mas de doscientos metros con el simple hecho de lanzar una daga. Es el legendario Gremio de los Asesinos, lidereados por Khalid, quien junto con su legendario grupo se dedica a robar y matar todo por una gran suma. Hace 5 años nacio el heredero de Khalid, un joven llamado Al' Rashid, quien dentro de pocos dias sera enviado a la fortaleza en las montañas para iniciar su entrenamiento._

_Campamento del Gremio_

_El lider va caminando, acompañado por 2 hombres mas, bien armados. Khalid les dice que esperen y entra a una enorme tienda._

_--¿Estas listo?-- le preguntó a un pequeño niño, el niño voltea mirando a los ojos al imponente hombre, finalmente se levanta y le responde --Estoy listo Padre-- dicho esto ambos salen de la tienda, donde los 2 hombres los esperan, uno de ellos habla mientras el otro observa --Maestro Khalid, ¿esta seguro de esto? digo, Al Rashid es aun un niño y...-- el otro Hombre mas tranquilo lo interrumpe --Lo que Mahad quiere decir, es que tal vez sea demasiado para el-- Khalid analiza ambos comentarios, suelta un suspiro y les responde --Al Rashid ya esta en la edad para empezar a entrenar en la Fortaleza-- el soldado asiente --Lo sentimos Maestro, sera mejor irnos ya-- Los 2 Soldados empiezan a caminar, Khalid y su hijo los siguen. Los 4 se detienen a la entrada del campamento, un porton enorme bloquea la entrada de invasores y 'visitantes' inesperados. Los 2 Soldados se paran frente al Porton y hacen un patron de movimientos que acaba con los 2 golpeando 2 puntos especificos de la puerta haciendo que esta se abra. Al' Rashid quien nunca habia dejado el campamento se sroprende al ver lo vasto que es el Gran Desierto, Khalid posa una mano en su hombro --¿Sorprendido?-- el chico, sin dejar de ver el horizonte asiente, Khalid sonrie --Debemos continuar hijo-- empiezan a caminar, los soldados cierran el porton._

_El camino hacia la montaña era largo, estaba facil a 2 dias del campamento, el desierto era terriblemente cruel con quien se atreviera a poner un pie en el, en el dia lo azotaba con un calor semejante al de 2 hornos que quemaba la piel y por la noche castigaba con un aire frio que congelaba hasta los huesos, la primera noche acamparon bajo una gran roca que protegia al pequeño del frio, despues de cenar, Al' pregunto a su padre --Oiga Padre...¿Porqué nosotros no somos como la familia del Sultan de Tulwara? digo...ellos tienen todo, comida, comodidad-- Al' baja la vista al suelo, su padre voltea a verlo --Rashid, en el mundo hay diferentes clases de personas, algunas nacen con suerte de vivir bajo la comodidad de un palacio, otros viven como campesinos, algunos mas como simples ladrones-- serio, Rashid voltea a verlo tambien serio --Nosotros, ¿Qué Somos?-- Khalid cierra los ojos y le contesta --Somos mas que todos ellos hijo, somos Asesinos, somos artistas...nuestro arte es matar a aquellos que se interponen en nuestras metas-- voltea a ver al niño --A donde tu iras, aprenderas a ver mas alla de lo que tu crees incorrecto ahora, aprenderas a ser sigiloso, a ser alguien mas que un simple ladron comun-- el niño mira aun con seriedad a su padre, en el fondo tenia una pelea interior, por una parte sentia envidia por aquellos nobles y por no poseer lo que ellos, por otra parte le daba lo mismo pero no tenia intencion de llegar hasta ese punto de matar, Khalid da por terminada la conversación al recostarse y cubrirse con una manta, Rashid se queda pensando en lo que su padre dijo, al cabo de unos minutos imita a su Padre, quedandose dormido unos momentos despues. Khalid por su parte tiene un sueño, sobre lo que le habia hecho a la familia real de Tulwara._

_Flashback, unos meses atras_

_Palacio de Tulwara, Arabia_

_En la camara real, el sultan esta sentado en el trono, a su lado esta una hermosa mujer con una niña en brazos, a la habitacion entra un grupo de mujeres --Ja! ya era hora de que llegaran, hoy he tenido un dia muy estresante-- les dice al sultan mientras 2 chicas a su lado lo atienden, una alimentandolo y la otra echandole aire --¿Qué esperan?-- las chicas comienzan a bailarle al sultan quien sonrie y observa el espectaculo._

_Mientras tanto, afuera se encuentran 2 guardias vigilando la entrada sin darse cuenta que estan siendo observados. Uno de los vigilantes desde un techo cercano saca una daga, un guardia bosteza, en eso el vigilante lanza la daga al otro dandole directo en la garganta matandolo instantaneamente. El guardia, al terminar de bostezar otro de los vigilantes con un arco, le dispara una flecha al pecho especificamente al corazon, tambien asesisandolo rapidamente. Los 2 vigilantes bajan del techo y se reunen con Khalid --Ya no hay moros en la costa, Maestro-- Khalid sonrie --Excelente Mahad, ahora terminemos el trabajo-- cambia su expresion a una mas seria. Los Asesinos, eran como unos 20, salen y se infiltran al palacio, matando a cada guardia y sirviente que veian. Khalid se detiene a las puertas de la camara real --Aqui estas-- sonrie sadicamente y entra. Las chicas dejan de bailar ante la presencia de Khalid, el sultan se levanta encolerizado --¿Quién te crees para irrumpir en mi palacio asi? ¿qué acaso no sabes quien demonios soy?-- Khalid solo lo observa fijamente --No quieres hablar ¿eh? ¡GUARDIAS!-- nadie entra a la camara, Khalid finalmente habla --No vendran su majestad, mis hombres ya se encargaron de ellos-- Las mujeres gritan al ver que los asesinos arrojan a los guardias muertos a la camara --¿Qué es lo quieren?-- pregunta el sultan visiblemente asustado --Eso es muy simple...a usted-- Los asesinos se llevan a las chicas y la mujer con la niña corre hacia la habitación detras de la camara, uno de los asesinos la sigue, Khalid se acerca al sultan y saca su sable --Sultan de Tulwara...te ha llegado la hora-- La mujer en la habitacion oye el grito del sultan, con lagrimas en los ojos oculta a la niña, al levantarse el asesino que la siguio le enterra su sable en el estomago, la mujer lo mira a los ojos y cae a el suelo, el asesino deja la habitación. Al salir Khalid ya habia decapitado al sultan, suelta un suspiro y guarda su arma --Quemen este lugar, reduzcanlo a nada-- dicho esto abandona el lugar seguido de sus soldados despues de que acatan la orden._

_Khalid despierta, se levanta algo exaltado, voltea a ver a Rashid quien duerme pacificamente --"no tienes idea de lo que seras Rashid...tu ansiedad de poder es tal, que un dia acabaras matandome"-- le acaricia la cabeza y despues le da un beso en la frente --descansa hijo-- se recuesta de nuevo y se queda dormido casi instantaneamente._

_A la mañana siguiente, Rashid ya esta despierto cuando Khalid despierta, --Buenos dias padre, aun tenemos un largo camino que recorrer-- dice con una...¿sonrisa? Khalid lo nota y aunque le sorprende un poco no le da importancia y se levanta --Tienes razón Rashid, las montañas aun están lejos, asi que no perdamos mas tiempo-- despues de un rato renaudan la marcha hacia las montañas al Norte de Arabia --"ahora que lo pienso, dias despues de esa masacre escuche, que encontraron a una niñita, espero que nunca sepa su origen ni de donde es"-- Despues de varios dias de recorrido al fin llegan a la montaña, Rashid suspira --Al fin llegamos-- Khalid le responde --Ahora habra que escalarla-- Rashid asiente y comienzan a escalar la altisima montaña, les toma casi un dia subirla, al subir Rashid ve con asombro la majestuosa Torre del Gremio, Khalid se pone atras de el --Asombrosa ¿no crees? aqui estaras unos años entrenandote-- Rashid voltea a verlo --¿Qué hay de ti? ¿vendras a visitarme?-- Khalid se agacha a su nivel --por supuesto que si, cuando venga me mostraras tu progreso y lo buen asesino que eres-- Rashid sonrie, y entra a la gran torre, Khalid se levanta y mira al niño perderse tras la puerta --"Hasta Pronto Hijo mio, Principe de los Asesinos"-- dicho esto, da media vuelta y se retira._

_Dentro de la Torre Al Rashid da un ultimo vistazo afuera, al ver que su padre se retira, toma aire y entra, cerrandose las puertas atras de el._

* * *

Pues ahi le dejamos en estea ocasion, en el 3 ya veremos como le fue en la Torre del Gremio, hasta la proxima


End file.
